


Consuelo

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que Gokudera quería era expiar por lo que no había hecho, no ser consolado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

Sin importar cuánto se arrepintiera, cuánto pensase en lo que podría haber hecho diferente, no podía cambiar lo sucedido.

El Décimo, el hombre al que había jurado proteger con su propia vida estaba muerto y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Mierda —murmuró Gokudera como ya lo había hecho muchas veces y apretó sus dientes, negándose a llorar frente a todos los que habían apreciado tanto al Décimo durante su vida que se habían arriesgado a salir a darle un último adiós, pero sintiéndose como una bomba de tiempo.

Y en realidad quería explotar.

Quería aceptar su culpa frente a todos, lanzarse en un ataque suicida contra Millefiore y llevar consigo al infierno a esos bastardos; solo con eso lograría expiar por lo que no había hecho como la mano derecha que era.

—No llegué a tiempo para proteger a mi hermanito.

Gokudera giró su cabeza para mirar a Dino, quien se había acercado a él con pasos sigilosos y una expresión sombría, y bufó.

El estúpido Caballo Salvaje ni siquiera había estado en Japón cuando había sucedido y ni la familia Vongola ni sus aliados habían predicho el ataque que había resultado fatal, por lo que no tenía sentido que dijese algo así.

—Yo fui el que estaba su lado —dijo en voz baja, apretando sus puños para no golpear a nada ni a nadie, para no hacer explotar una bomba, para no fumar un cigarrillo o hacer cualquier otra acción que le faltaría el respeto al Décimo durante la ceremonia—, yo soy su mano derecha, yo fui el que no...

—No tienes que intentar consolarme —rió Dino, esbozando una sonrisa débil.

Esas palabras acabaron con su poco autocontrol.

—¡No estoy haciendo eso!

Dino no se inmutó ante su grito y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Gokudera.

—Lo sé.

Por un momento, Gokudera olvidó a todos los presentes y permitió el gesto de consuelo por unos segundos.

Solo unos, porque no se lo merecía.


End file.
